


hiyoko goes to the hospital

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Probing, Band-Aids, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Flex Seal, Furry, Glove Kink, HIV/AIDS, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Lactation, Large Breasts, Male Lactation, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Milk, Milking, Necrophilia, Nipple Piercings, Nipples, Nurses, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Prostate Examinations, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: bitch gets aids twice and then dieshappy birthday hiyoko saionji I deadass didn't know I was her birthday so I guess it's a birthday thing now
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	hiyoko goes to the hospital

it was 10:37sevenin the morning today and Hiyoko was seven minutes late for prostate exan. Hiyoko got out of her bitch car because she couldn't fucking't drive and she had to have her wife drive her to makin hospital to go beat mikans ass at mikan in the hospital that mimka nnd gundams furry hospital  
Howospital

"h-h-h-h-hhhhhhhhhhello you want aids testing" asked nurse mikan the ulitiam nurnsse

"no I don't want aids testing fuck you stinky trash cum fetus," Hiyoko a used bandaid off the floor on the vagina, "Im here for my prostate exam but your cow sex penis brain forgot to schedule my prostate exam and now I will be late for my medical fisting and then I am going to beat you to death" 

"I'm sorry, l-l-last name saioniji fist name hikyoko..." mikan wrote some shit on her nurse clipboard but she was just drawing an penises on the clipboard.

"you can't read fuck you" said hibiki

"A-Alright, please sign in to the clip board and change into the provided used p-paper towel dress and then please seat your ass in the waiting area unless you have a disease then you go to the sick area." Nurse bitch got the paper towel dress for the other dumb bitch to wear when she puts her moist nurse hand in her asshole

Hiyoko sat into the waiting room and filled out the clipboard and slapped mikan s ass with the nurse clipboard

"E-Excuse me Im really sorry also piss in this cup." mikan handed her a cup with pee in the cup 

" what why" hiyoko pee like a little bitch 

dr gundam tanaka is happy 

"hello futile bitch it is I dr gundam tanaka but you may call me the ultimate dark deva of destruction because it has three d like triple d ddd because my tittie of destruction" said dr gudnam tanakya

hiyoko followed nurse mikan and dr gundam tanaka to the room with the bed that has the sweaty ass paper 

"bend over this hoe" gudam tanaked said and slapped his fat tittie with the latex glove while mikan sat on hiyoko

dr gundam tanaka took his rectal thermometer out of the sticker bin and wiped off his rectal thermometer and fucked hiyokos in the ass with his pierced hand nipple and the thermometer inside of hiyokos nasty flat ass 

he pulled out the thermometer and the temperature said she had aids in her prostate 

mikan gave hiyoko drugs and died

dr gundam tanaka took off his latex glove and put his huge tittie into the latex glove and made a hole for his enchanted nipple piercing. 

Finished putting lube inside the patient, Mikan held open the tight ring of flesh covering her aids-infected hole. Dr. Gundam removed his hand condom and fisted Hiyoko with his enormous tit, his nipple slowly but surely juicing out the healing breast milk of destruction from God. 

After four hours of tireless anal breastfeeding, the patient was finally full to the rim of her asshole with the doctor's titty nectar. Slowly pulling out his exhausted, pulsating teat, Dr. Gundam Tanaka concluded lactating into Hiyoko's rectum and ordered nurse Mikan to flex seal the milk.

but mikan said that hiyokos health insurance couldn't cover the cost of flex seal because hiyoko didn't have health insurance so dr gundam sealed her asshole with a used bandaid but the used bandaid had aids and Hiyokos prostate got reinfected with aids and she died


End file.
